Continuity
by Shihara-San Fukurou-Kun
Summary: This is essentially a different set of Rick and Morty from dimension C-317. There will be body horror. There will be dimension hopping madness. There will be hive-minds and vampires. There will also be Krombopulos Michael guest starring. And lots of character death. Now put on hiatus, if you want to see it continued plus with a super hero theme go see my People are all the Same.
1. Chapter 1 - Dimension C-317

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Edit: I just moved some of the before word to the afterword.

This is going to be a different timeline. Dimension C-317. In this timeline, the events of the episode M. Night Shaym-Aliens! is replaced with Rick just being kidnapped by the Zigerions like normal. There's no simulated Morty, and no abducted Jerry. So the Zigerions don't get blown to smithereens. Furthermore, Raising Gazorapazorp also didn't happen. And Big trouble in Little Sanchez happens sometime after Rixty Minutes.

The episode Continuity starts with is Mortynight Run, but in this version Rick just so happens to take Morty to Blips and Chitz before the Season 1 finale and season 2's A Rickle in time. There will also be a ton of little details that are different from the mainstream show that will be revealed in time.

Warning: Morty is suicidal. He seeks out K Michael not to stop him, but to hire him to assassinate himself. When I watched this episode I kept thinking what was Morty planning on doing? There's probably timelines where Morty ran K Michael over on purpose, you know? Well, anyway this a timeline where Morty is suicidal, but also in that moment of vulnerability after the Roy game over, something _other_ happens.

Whether Morty develops cosmic powers of seeing into the future which results in the creation of a second personality or an inter-dimensional being slips through the cracks of his psyche during an adventure. Or in that moment of simulated death opened up a spiritual portal and let in a wandering, lost soul from another dimension (a dimension where Rick and Morty is nothing but a television show) into his psyche. This is why people who don't know that the game is a simulation should not be playing the Roy game.

Sorry for such a long author's note.

Talking - Morty

 _Talking_ \- Morty still thinking he's Roy

 **Talking** \- Ghost?

* * *

 _Everything- Everything was black. Pitch black. A dry mouth and an unnaturally thick tongue, my whole body felt something awful. Was I hungover?_

 _But, no.. The last thing I can remember was a game over screen. Wait, no, that couldn't be right. I hadn't played video games in years..._

 _The last thing I did- I was in the store, reaching for-_

 **This is so weird! It's a dream, isn't it? I need to wake up!**

* * *

 _I open my eyes, and it's disorienting. The lighting is too bright, and I'm someplace entirely foreign._

 _"Whoa! What the hell!"_

 _I have no idea how I got there. Just this vague sense of deja vu. If it could even be called that. A long forgotten memory, maybe. I can feel nothing but dread._

 _"W-w-where am I?" And even as the words leave my lips, I feel hollow inside. This sense of wrongness does nothing, but intensifies._

 _I know that it's redundant at this point, but I can't help but think again-_

 _Where am I?_

 _I look around, and I just don't know.._

 _"What in the hell!?"_

"55 years. Not bad, Morty."

 _Who?_

"You kind of wasted your 30's, though, with that whole bird-watching phase."

 _Who's this dick?_

 _Hoping to see that lovely, familiar face my eyes roam the room, but I don't see her-_

 _"Where's my wife?"_

"Morty, you were just playing a game."

 _A game?_

"It's called "Roy"." _My name... Was it all_ really _just a game?_

 _Everything?_

"Snap out of it." _That condescending tone. It was strangely grounding._

"Come on." _And this annoying face, the more he looked at it.. It was... Strangely comforting and familial..._

 _And then Vertigo-_

 **The face in front of me... Such a weird dream. So vivid.. like real life. I feel sick.. Vertigo!**

"I'm Morty. You're Rick." As the second name left his lips; Morty felt a rush of certainty. He was Morty. I'm Morty.. It had all felt so _real_.. Oh, God. He was Morty.

* * *

 **My lips were moving, and answering for me. I've had dreams like this before.. But, no- This feeling of disconnect, but also like a strange moment of clarity. Like I wasn't the one in control of my own body.**

 **Movement without reason-**

 **Like it wasn't really a dream. No, no, no! Please.. Wake up!**

* * *

"Hey! You sold a gun to a guy that kills people!" This is why I don't run.

"Look at this, you beat cancer and then went back to work back at the carpet store? Boo~"

"Don't dodge the issue Rick! Selling a gun to a hit man is the same as pulling the trigger!"

"It's also the same as doing nothing. If Krombopulos Michael wants someone dead, there's not a lot anybody can do to stop him. That's why he does it for a living? Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to thrash your Roy score." Rick's the reason for a lot of things in my life.

"You could stop this killing from happening, Rick! You know, y-you did a bad thing selling that gun, but you could undo it if you wanted!" Morty wasn't even sure why he even expended the effort to go against Rick. What was even the point of this argument? The universe was just a crazy and chaotic place...

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's the difference between you and me, Morty. I never go back to the carpet store." Rick's subtle dig at Morty dwelling too much on the past went right over his head.

Nothing really matters. Nothing ever mattered, did it? Morty rubbed his fingers on the business card in his pocket.

"Holy Shit! This guy's taking Roy off the grid!"

"This guy doesn't have a social security number for Roy!"

A lie came to his lips suddenly. "H-Hey, Rick. I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Sure, Morty. Just don't loiter around any of the other games, though. You gotta see how I'm gonna wreck your score!"

* * *

Morty doesn't know why, but as he sits in the driver seat of the space car - he doesn't immediately put it into drive. Without really thinking Morty starts rummaging in the back seat. He's sure he saw it here somewhere. Even as he pulls the Meseeks box out from its spot beneath the seat, he's still not sure why he's doing what it is he's doing. He just has this feeling that Rick would somehow get in his way.

He brings life to three Mr. Meseeks with a touch of a button.

"I'm Mr. Meseeks! Look at me!"

"Look at Me! I'm Mr. Meseeks."

"Look at me.. I'm Mr. Meseeks!"

Morty didn't really think about it, but the words just came to him.

"Can you impersonate my voice, and trick Rick into thinking that I'm still there?"

"OOOOoooooOOOO!" The Meseeks coughed matching his voice, and his next words sounded just like Morty. "Sure can do!"

"And you, Mr. Meseeks, go get me Rick's portal gun."

"OOOooohhh.. Can do!"

"And Mr. Meseeks, make me a ton of cash quick! Enough to hire an assassin. By any legal means, get it back to me. And here you can get some Mr. Meseeks to help you."

"Ooooh. Can do, _Morty_!"

Morty went outside the space car, took out the scouting pack and the inter-dimensional goggles. When the second Meseeks came back with Rick's portal gun and poofed away; Morty preceded to set a convoluted plan in motion to get a second portal gun for himself.

* * *

Neutrino Bomb Armed \- Ship

* * *

"Hey, Ship? Ship? It's Morty."

"Yes, Morty?"

"Uh- Um. Ship do you know how to get here?" Morty pointed to the dot on the business card. He kind of felt foolish asking the Ship.

"There's always the autopilot, Morty. Just put the card on the dash."

"On a second, maybe, I'll just do it manually." Morty pressed the Meseeks box button again.

"Look at me! I'm Mr. Meseeks!"

"Okay. M-Mr. Meseeks, can you drive me to where Krombopulos Michael is? Without crushing him to death?" Mr. Meseeks took the offered card with enthusiasm, and with a, "Oooohh. Can do!" Mr. Meseeks took the wheel.

This time, though, Morty found himself confounded at how oddly specific he was with that last request. Feeling trepidation and empty, Morty, was faced with a long trip ahead with nothing to occupy himself, but with his own thoughts.

* * *

After his talk with Sunny a couple of months ago, Morty couldn't help but find himself to be a hypocrite. His mind kept on replaying the conversation in his mind. Over and over, and over again.

As much as "Just don't think about it" had become his mantra, so had "Don't run." And just as naturally the other parts of his speech followed right after.

Nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, everybody's gonna die.

 _Everybody's gonna die._ Even Rick. Even _me_.

He didn't like the direction his thoughts sometimes took him. He couldn't even begin to call it a dark place. Ever since his grandfather, Rick, came into his life; he's had to compartmentalize that part of his life away - to someplace else. All neat-like and shoved into a box labeled Rick.

He couldn't call it a dark place, because it was a box that had never saw the light of day in the first place.

There used to be a time where the adventures with Rick was an escape. From the mediocrity that was his life. There used to be a time when watching T.V with Sunday and Rick would be enough.

But recently, it was Morty himself that would come and open up the box. Not to put something away, but to open it and look inside. He would look at his demons, and they would escape their box into the other parts of his life.

And before he realized it, his life, had become Pandora's box, but when he looks there's isn't any hope left inside.

* * *

 **These- These thoughts in my head.. They aren't m-mine.. They're not me.. I hate this! Let me out!**

 **I hate feeling like this! I don't like where this is going..**

 **That isn't me! Help..**

 **Am I- Am I going to die like this?**

* * *

The bump of entering the atmosphere of a new planet jarred Morty awake. That and the wind that blew something into his face. Mr. Meseeks, the pilot, had rolled down the windows for some reason, and when Morty looked up he saw the reason why.

Hanging onto the outside of a much larger space car was a bunch of Mr. Meseeks making it rain cash. In sync with their throws was the Mr. Meseeks right next to Morty, piloting the space car just so, catching all of the alien currency that fell.

Morty couldn't believe his eyes. It felt like he was in a movie. It was all so surreal.

The space car soon filled with money, and Morty saw the Mr. Meseeks park their space car and still waving poof out of existence. All that money couldn't have been made by legal means filled his mind. Morty was still looking at the spot they parked the vehicle filled with Morty's money when they crashed into a wall.

* * *

"Oh, boy! Here I go killing again!"

This was just another night of killing. In and out. Easy peazy, lemon squeezey. Kill the almost unkillable target, and done.

What greeted me after I turned a corner, however, was something unprecedented. There was a spaceship, blocking the way to my target, that had crashed into the wall. Right into the side of a _highly guarded Galactic Federation_ outpost.

Well, my cover's been blown. _No quick getaway for Krombopulos Michael tonight!_

K-Michael realized right away that the spaceship was Rick's, seeing that it was his grandson that came stumbling out of it. Mumbling some non-sense about being all out of off-white Persians. _Crazy like his grandpa, I see!_

Too bad he didn't share his grandfather's hatred and avoidance of the Galactic Federation. He is gonna die _early_.

* * *

A/N: How is it? Should I continue? Thoughts?

Please comment!

How in the world does this mind fuck work? Its something similar to the Rick Council's Weapon of Doom. Morty is the conscious mind and the second one dwells in his unconscious mind, never having complete control... At least for now. Get ready for some weird and mostly, seemingly random (at least to Morty's point of view) stuff to happen as their minds bleed into each other, because the second personality's unconscious mind starts bleeding into Morty's mind. And unconscious knowledge of the future leads Morty into weird lanes of thought.

Some major differences will be stated here ahead of time. Jerry is still Jerry, but Beth's full name is Bethany. In this dimension Beth was a childhood nickname. As an adult everyone calls her Anne. Rick still calls her Beth though. Summer is no longer named Summer, but Sunday. Sunny as a nickname. Morty is still nicknamed Morty - except instead of Mortimer, its Moriarty. Furthermore, the family is no longer the Smith family, but the Sanchez family. Jerry took Bethany's last name, and oddly enough it was Jerry's idea (In this world Jerry was estranged with his parents as a teenager). And this applies only to C-317. The other time lines I'll have here would be back to the whole Summer Smith, etc.


	2. Chapter 2 - Krombopulos Michael

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty.

Morty has a breakdown.

I apologize for the first chapter. I wasn't sure how to write it out. Here is Krombopulos Michael.

* * *

Morty tripped and fell out of Rick's space car, almost expecting to see blue blood. Morty even began absently mumbling the words of another life. From the whiplash to the scare of a driver that just poofs right out of existence as you're crashing into a wall became imminent, his adrenaline fueled confusion was way up there.

"Hey!" Morty almost didn't hear Krombopulos Michael calling his name. "Hey, Morty! You're Morty, right? Rick's grandson."

"Uhhn.. Yeah?" The words practically fell out of his mouth, he was still way too dazed for anything complicated to process. Morty was so out of it in fact that he didn't even realize that a single guard had entered. Nor did he notice the ease at which K-Michael dispatched him with.

"I know I said come and find me if you ever needed someone murdered, but I never expected to see you so.. _soon_."

Morty found his personal space invaded as the assassin wrapped one of his arms around him. _Too close_. Morty felt himself go tense, and hated himself for it. All that he could do was _concentrate on the differences_ he felt from the arm on his neck. He didn't like strangers getting this close and personal, not since- Just- Just _no_.

 _Don't think about it._

But he didn't want to seem rude, so Morty didn't shrug K-Michael off. But Morty did have to bite down on a shudder. He would just have to bear it, until..

 _Until what?_

Morty shook his head, clearing his wondering thoughts.

He just wished that K-Michael wasn't so _overly friendly_ or _acted so deceptively cheerful_. K-Michael was even someone that waved his arms around as he spoke, as if the content of the conversation wasn't a discussion about _hits_.

"So, Morty.. Who do you want me to off? Ex-girlfriend? Jealous boyfriend? Jealous girlfriend? An ex-boyfriend? Come on, Morty. I wont judge. _I'll kill 'em all, just the same_."

Morty's eyes grew as big as saucers as he realized that there was a gun in K-Michael's hand. The one that K-Michael was waving around! And Morty couldn't think about anything else. _Oh, geez, that's a safety hazard._

"Oh. I know!" K-Michael was just giddy by this point. "That one clingy friend that you find yourself sadly but inevitably drifting away from?"

"I-I, uh-" Morty couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Say, I'll even throw in a discount. _Your grandpa is just that good of an arms dealer_." Morty frowned at that last part.

Morty had to stop himself, and think. Why had he sought out Krombopulos Michael, exactly? To stop K-Michael? How exactly? He could never make enough money to pay the guy, and stop him from being an assassin. He loved his job way too much even that much was apparent. Kill him? That seemed nigh impossible. Kill Rick? Morty didn't need to look within himself to see that that wasn't what he _really_ wanted.

Make it so Rick has to look through his inter-dimensional goggles to find himself a _new Morty_?

Become the ultimate hypocrite and _run away_?

But just as Morty opened his mouth to say something, K-Michael shushed him.

"Give me a moment. I gotta kill this guy, right quick."

And before Morty knew it, K-Michael killed his target right in front of him. He wasn't sure what to feel about it all, but for some reason.. Looking on as the alien and gaseous being die in front of him. It felt like watching a friend die.. He wasn't even sure why. This entire time he hadn't even laid eyes on the alien, so it's dying moments were Morty's first look at it.

"The target's not your grandpa though, is it?" This time K-Michael kept his distance, he realized that Morty would appreciate the personal space.

"I don't want to make it seem like I'm going back on my word or anything. And I know- I know what I said earlier about killing just about anybody. Absolutely no ethics, me. Even children and old people, are a go. Just not your grandpa. It's just... Bad for business, you know?"

"Your grandpa, Rick, is the best there is. Your grandpa isn't like all of the rest. He isn't some shady, back of an alley arms dealer. With him, you don't have to worry about the law or bounty hunters coming atcha."

It was at this moment where a platoon of guards came barging in, but it barely disrupted the flow of conversation. Once again K-Michael swiftly dispatched them all, but this time _there was no gun_. It was purely physical.

"He doesn't ask any questions. He doesn't fuck around. Even makes customized weapons down to a T, your grandpa. Simply the best, yes-siree." He snapped their necks before they even realized he was behind them.

"Take for example this antimatter gun- Do you know how hard it would've been to get a gun like this? Well, not that hard actually, but that's not my point I'm trying to make. It would've taken double the effort on my part, however. Now I don't want to sound lazy or anything. After I accept a kill, I don't stop until the target's dead. But no one likes it if you have to beat around the bush, amiright?"

"So, Morty... Give me a target. Show me the money, and don't beat around the bush. Or else you can just _go home_."

Morty was surprised. He was surprised, and it wasn't entirely from the shock of witnessing cold-blooded murder either. Instead he was slack jawed from the fact that through out it all, the entire conversation and everything, K-Michael kept up his happy-go-lucky and self-advertising shtick.

It was all too much for Morty, because he proceeded to up-chuck all of the food in his stomach. Morty wasn't holding it together too well, today. And K-Michael? K-Michael, proceeded forward with his monologue as if nothing happened. Ending his speech with a little networking.

"Well. Unless you're his prodigy that knows all of his trade secrets, than I guess placing a hit on your grandpa would be okay. Otherwise, what's the phrase? Chop-chop. I don't have all day."

"I-I just don't know.." Right here K-Michael looked like he wanted to interrupt the boy, but kept his peace. Waiting for Morty to get on with it.

"I-I just can't take it. I can't take a hundred years of me and Rick! Of Rick and Morty, forever and forever! I wasn't made for this. Any of it. _The things I've seen. The things I've done. The things I didn't do. The things I'll end up doing... My thoughts that weren't me. It's crazy! Forever and forever.._ I can't take it anymore... Please.. just.."

"Morty.. Can you, uh, clarify what it is that you're asking of me?" Oh, boy. Did he sound nuts.

"I'm saying- What I'm saying is I don't give a crap about myself! So-" Morty grew desperate and started grabbing and pawing at K-Michael, leaning his weight completely on him.

K-Michael said nothing as he tried to peel Morty off. And then suddenly the antimatter gun wasn't there in his holster anymore. Instead it had found its way into Morty's hands, Krombopulos wasn't really surprised with the way things were going. Instead of doing something stupid with it, however. Morty simply turned it around and shoved it into Krombopulos' hands, in such a way that the gun's muzzle ended up nuzzled against Morty's forehead.

"Pull the trigger.. please?" Morty pleaded. "I have money-"

"Look I don't wanna say this, heck! What am I saying? I do want to say this. I'm not declining, because mercy-killing makes me uncomfortable or anything. I get plenty of those, too. It's just that.." Krombopulos for once was grasping at straws in the conversational department. "Rick doesn't like it when people touches his stuff, right?" Krombopulos doesn't even need to look at the kid's face to immediately know that he had hit a a sore spot. Ouch.

Krombopulos felt that it was time to bail on this conversation, and knocked the kid out.

"Time to go!" There wasn't really a reason for Krombopulos to leave with the kid, except for why not? Free getaway ship, and all. Shoving the kid roughly into the passenger seat, he climbed into the driver's seat. As he sat there looking at the controls of Rick's hunk of junk ship, he remembered that he had absolutely no idea on how to operate it. Oh, well looks simple enough. It was time to wing it!

He had just lost the chase when the kid began to stir. Waking up earlier than expected the kid was more than a little disorientated, he might have bumped his head a few times during the ride.

 **"Where am I? Is this a dream.. Oh, it's Krombopulos Michael- Why does my head hurt?"**

Morty seemed confused about something before pulling a small handheld device out from underneath his butt. **"A portal gun?"**

 **"** **Oooh, I have an idea. Let's role down the window~"**

Morty shot something outside the window, and suddenly they were somewhere else. They had just gone through a portal.

"Where are we?" Krombopulos wondered, but it was a moot point. The kid was out cold again, face first in a pile of cash.

* * *

A/N: I think the ghost in the box is also suffering from the same mild concussion that Morty has.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ricky the Vampire Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty.

Hey look! A chapter about vampires.

Here I didn't really add anything. Just fixed up some misspelled words and changed where Rick's room was. It's canonically on the first floor.

* * *

"Ooohhh.. My head.." Morty looked around. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"You used a handheld portal, and brought us here. This place is weird. We've been sitting here for a few hours, and I haven't seen a single person. Do you know where we are?"

Morty looked around, seeing familiar architecture. It was Earth alright, but K-Michael was right. _It was weird._ Everything was strangely derelict. Seeing a familiar street sign, however, gave Morty a reason to get out of the ship.

"I know where we are, but it really is strange. It shouldn't be like this.. Let's go and see if we can find Rick." Morty seemed to genuinely forget that he had left Rick at Blips and Chitz.

There was a layer of grime and mildew on everything. The street corners all had piles of sticks and random pieces of wood chucked about. All the buildings were all either out of shape or former burnt out skeletons of themselves. If it weren't for the fact that most of the street signs that were still somehow intact than Morty would have an even harder time figuring out where he was. Although the foliage had run rampant over everything Morty he knew there was barely any signs of life. There seemed to be only bugs either crawling or flying about, because other than people even the animals were missing.

And so that was how Krombopulos Michael found himself following Morty through a bunch of empty streets, and into a house that at first seemed abandoned, but at a closer look was actually occupied. Although occupied should be taken in the loosest sense of the word. It was more like someone was squatting there. The walls had holes and most of the support beams that should be holding up the roof were broken. If it weren't for the obvious fact that animals were now hard to come by, Krombopulos Michael thought that there would be more kinds of vermin all over the floors. Strangely enough there were mirrors everywhere, in every room, and even on the floors and ceilings. It was like a fun time house of mirrors!

Rick wasn't in the garage, so Morty started his search elsewhere in the house. Although Rick's room would've been the next logical choice, Morty chose to check all of the other rooms in the house first, because.. he just wanted to see where everyone was. In the end there was only one room left to check, Rick's.

On the first floor of the house was a small room, and in it was Rick. He was a total wreck; he was completely plastered, and he seemed to have not showered in a while. There were multiple dark stains on his blue long sleeved shirt, and the lab coat was nowhere in sight.

"Rick? What happened here?"

The man on the bed was ghost of his former self, and when he opened his eyes - nobody was home. As he opened them his eyes, his eyes though went straight to Morty's, and then he spoke.

"Morty- Morty, vampires happened here, Morty. The vampire rose up, Morty, and turned everyone into Vampires. Everyone. Until there wasn't anyone left. Except for me. Everyone was a vampire, and they all wanted me. Everybody wanted me, Morty. Everyone had turned except me. And they all wanted a piece of Sanchez! Morty.. But they didn't want to turn me, Morty. They wanted my blood, Morty! They wanted to kill me! So I killed them all first, Morty."

"Oh, God, Beth!" Beth? Wasn't that his mother's name? _D_ _on't think about it!_

"And even you, Morty. You were a vampire, too. And I killed you, Morty. Oh, Jesus Christ. I killed you... And you're dead.. Morty!"

Rick had been laying on the bed, until he suddenly wasn't anymore. He was all over Morty, attempting to drill a stake through his heart. The struggle, however, brief still ended up with Rick laying in a pile of his own sick, crying about how everyone was dead. Morty's hands were also bleeding from splinters and scratched to smithereens. And with his breath still ragged, Morty climbed back down the stairs.

"Oh, wow. That was super weird. Rick really went crazy and killed everyone on your planet, didn't he? I sure am sorry about that."

They had somehow ended up in the garage, because Morty was in a daze. He just had to get away.

"Listen, kid. Seeing how you're entire species is gone, and all. Except for you and your nutty grandpa, of course. You can stay with me, at least, until your grandpa's feeling a little better."

Morty was clearly still shaken when he opened another portal, and it took everything in him to keep his hands steady as he used his grandpa's portal gun.

"You can even be my apprentice. We can just go around killin'!" K-Michael placed a hand on Morty's shoulder.

"No. That wasn't Rick. And this- This isn't my world.. I need to get back." Morty was deaf to the world.

"Sure, kid." Krombopulos replied with his usual vigor, but not really believing a word the kid said.

* * *

A/N: And done. Comment anyone? Thoughts? Criticism. Wanna see more of Vampire Hunter Rick?


	4. Chapter 4 - Give me the hammer

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty neither the television series or the comic books, so please don't sue.

* * *

In a different garage, there was a man in a green shirt arguing with a much older man in a lab coat. The man in the lab coat was dividing his attention between his current project and his annoying son-in-law. Even his grandson was in there too, helping out. Mostly getting in the way, underfoot. A wrench here, a screwdriver there.

"Give me the hammer, Mor-oorrrhh-ty."

Just another day in the life of this crazy family.

The argument between the mad scientist and his less than average son-in-law was getting rather heated. Insults were thrown about, and too far wasn't something that anybody in that family knew about. At one point the man in the green shirt even pointed out the entrance to secret lair. Unfortunately, two things started to happen simultaneously. The project that the mad scientist was working on started to beep rapidly as something from the dungeon started to scream.

Rick was trying to talk Jerry down from going to down, at the same time he was trying to prevent the device in his hands from blowing up in his face. Fed up with all of these secrets and lurking dangers that could harm his family, Jerry turned around to yell an ultimatum at Rick. It was in that moment that Rick was elbow deep in his device that Morty tripped. Morty tripped, bumping into the table, and jarring the highly unstable device on the table.

One moment there was yelling, and in the next there wasn't, just a loud boom. Everyone in the garage was dead.

Summer opened up the garage door to see why they were being so loud, and was about to yell at them for being so stupid all the time.

She took one look inside, and turned right back around. Instead she started yelling for her mother.

"Mom! Grandpa Rick and Morty are dead again!" Uggh! There was blood everywhere! All up on the walls, and junk. She hated it when grandpa and Morty died, because she was always the one that had to clean it up.

"Make sure to see if the portal gun made it out okay. We can always go to the Citadel of Rick and pick out some new ones."

Summer dug around her grandfather's dead guts. He seemed to be the one closest to the explosion, and his parts had gone everywhere!

Triumphant, Summer, pulled the portal gun out of a kidney that had gone pretty far from the majority of Rick's body. She eyed the rest of the room, mentally naming all of the chemicals she would have to get at the store. The stuff from last time was running out. Her search ended when her eyes landed on what looked like her father's scalp lying next to the open hatch to the underground lair.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Summer? Honey," a beat. "You okay?"

She peaked down the hatch for a visual confirmation before sighing. She was going to have to clean up the basement, too.

"Mom! I think dad's dead, too!"

"Don't worry, honey! We'll figure something out."

Summer left the garage, closing the door behind her. She needed to ask mom for money, and go to the store before it got any later. No way was Summer paying for stuff the entire family needed out of her own pocket.

* * *

A boy and a gromflomite stepped through a portal, and right into an identical garage. It was identical, except there was sunshine coming in through the windows. The garage was also better kept, and less of a rundown mess. It was a corner of the garage that they had portal-ed through, and people were there already, speaking softly. What he saw next, however, made Krombopulos Michael doubt his own mind. Or his eyes must have been playing tricks on him. Right there in front of him was Rick, but right next to him was yet _another_ Morty! Except this Morty was the one wearing the blue shirt and lab coat, while Rick was the one dressed in a yellow t-shirt.

They were both turned the other way, and engrossed in their own conversations, however, so they didn't acknowledge the either of them. Morty, as he looked over the scene felt a strong sense of dread. It was a distant sort of deja vu. He already knew that the two of them were in the wrong dimension, and it wasn't because of the clothes. It was obvious that in this dimension, Morty was the scientist, and Rick was just a regular old adult. It was strange hearing the condescension in his own voice, and in return the look on this Rick's face...

All that there was was his blood on the hammer, and the look on Rick's face was everything to Morty. Rick's lips were loose in a smile, but it was his eyes that truly bothered Morty. Rick's eyes, they were a form of dementia. He was maniac, his entire body lived in the blunt force trauma. For Rick catharsis was only a word, spoken. To C-317 Morty, the real fear laid in truth. In what he saw, and didn't have to see. It was in the recognition. He's seen this look before in his own grandfather, and it was only situation that separated him from death. And to Rick's Morty, well, he was dead. He didn't have anymore thoughts to have.

So absorbed were they in the meaningless violence and death unfolding in front of them that no one realized that they were no longer alone. That another portal had opened up, and out came a grandpa and his grandson for another adventure. In a cool world where it was Morty that was the genius scientist and Rick was the normal assistant.

Now there were two Ricks, two Mortys, an alien, and the corpse of his grandson.

Rick, when he was done bludgeoning his own grandson to death was the only one to realize that there were now two other Mortys in the room with him. He barely acknowledged that there was another Rick, and the alien- the alien hadn't even registered. All that he could do, all that he was - compelled him to kill that Rick-less Morty right in front of him.

* * *

Morty C-317

There wasn't a lot of time for him to snap out of it. It was just- There he was facing down a man with the face of his own grandfather, and really Morty couldn't bring himself to call him an impostor.

It was just Rick- and to him Rick was. Coming. For. Him.

And for a moment he was at peace. And all that he could wish for was the word, _finally_.

It was in that moment, Rick had raised the hammer high above him once again, that Morty _shot him dead_.

Morty hugged himself, and in a voice of defeat- asked his grandfather if they could just go home. And Rick left it at that. He opened up a portal, and the two of them left that crazy, backwards, opposite world behind.

At this point Dimension C-317's Morty just wanted to go home. He didn't want to think about the fact that his grandfather had just killed him, or that he had killed his grandfather in return. It didn't even matter that he wasn't the one to kill Rick, he was just too tired. It was all bull-crap. Nothing mattered really. It was all the same.

He wasn't even sure if he even wanted to go home anymore.

"Well. That was a mind-fuck."

 _Oh, yeah.. K-Michael. Why was he even here?_

* * *

A/N: Any suggestions for future chapters?


	5. Chapter 5 - Hiatus

I'm discontinuing this or putting it on hiatus, because in the middle of this I decided to change the fic's direction. If anyone wants to see, go see my fic People are all the same. You should skim chapters 1 and 2, made a few changes. Chapter 3 of PAATS is essentially chapters 3 and 4 of Continuity. And everything after that will be new I think.


End file.
